


The Devil's Got Your Number Tonight // PSA IN CHAPTER FIVE

by Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angel!Ray, Brendon Urie as: The Devil, Confused Mikey noises, Demon AU, Demon!Gee, Devil!Brendon, Fallen Angel!Frank, Gay, M/M, Ray is a literal angel, demon!brendon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool/pseuds/Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool
Summary: Gee is a demon, Ray is and Angel, Frank is a fallen angel. None of them know about each other. Mikey is caught up in the middle and just keeps getting more confused.Title taken from Bulletproof Heart, MCR.





	1. Angel With a Shotgun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit of Frank and Gee meeting. If you can't guess by the description of Gerard (once you get to it) it's black parade era.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title taken from Angel With a Shotgun by The Cab.

~Frank~

The angel smiled brightly as he entered the club. This was his favourite past time whenever he had to spend time out of heaven and in the human world. Yeah, it ached having his wings away, but he sure could rock a leather jacket, even if his current outfit was positively _sinful_. Tight black jeans, leather jacket, band tee he'd picked up- yep. Make up and hair dye added and you'd never guess he was an angel. Well, used to be.

Frank wasn't exactly an angel anymore.

If he was honest with himself, he never really had been. And it was outings like this that had assured his removal from heaven. Yeah, heaven was 'paradise' or whatever, but nothing could beat this. Frank breathed in the smell of alcohol, cigarette smoke and the faint scent of drugs. Yep. This was where he wanted to be. He looked around hoping to spot some pretty girl (or guy, he wasn't picky), that he could maybe take home and forget about by the next day.

His hazel eyes shifted over the room, eventually falling not on a pretty girl, although this person was very pretty, but on another being like himself, though the aura definitely did not scream 'ANGEL' infact, this persons aura screamed the exact opposite. The black-grey tendrils of smoke curled around their leather and dark Jean clad body, clinging to their short platinum hair.

A small smiled spread across Frank's features as the person met his gaze, eyes flashing completely black before returning to normal. That confirmed his suspicions. Demon.

Frank wasn't entirely sure what his own aura would look like now he'd been thrown out of heaven, but that didn't stop him from dropping a quick wink at the demon, before turning and making his way to the bar. Barely a moment later, he felt a hand on his waist. He could sense it was the demon.

"Hey Angel," said a sweet sounding voice, "may I buy you a drink?"

Frank smiled sweetly as he turned to face the man, "sure, sugar, if you tell me your name."

"Gerard."

"Frank."

Gerard smiled, "nice. I'm gonna keep callin' you Angel though."

Frank felt a small blush creep onto his cheeks, which almost never happened, and prayed the coloured lighting made it unnoticeable. By the look on Gerard's face, the smug smile, it was still visible despite the lighting.

Gerard led Frank to the bar by the hand on his waist and ordered them both drinks. Frank accepted his with a mumbled thanks.

After getting their drinks, Gerard lead Frank to a free table near the corner of the room.

"So," the demon finally spoke after taking a sip of his drink, "what's a holy being like you doing in a place like this? Especially dressed like that~" His eyes flickered black again, lingering over Frank, "and don't pretend you don't know what I mean."

Frank just shrugged, "I'm technically not an angel anymore."

A look of intrigue spread across Gerard's face, "oh? How so?"

"Got kicked out. Not much else to it."

"Paradise get a bit boring?"

Frank just shrugged again. "I guess you could say that," he replied, taking a swig of his drink. He glanced up at the demon, pausing to actually take in his appearance. He was all shades of monochrome, with short platinum hair, smudged black eye makeup, pale skin and a leather jacket- also black, of course, to match his black jeans.

The demon smirked a little, finishing his drink, "fancy getting drunk off your pretty little ass?" He asked.

"Sure," Frank replied, getting to his feet, "but this round's on me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And next up: Fluff with the Way Bros.


	2. Remember when you and I would make things up?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gee decides to 'come out' to Mikey about his demon-ness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from Brother by Gerard Way.

~Gerard~

The demon unlocked the door quietly and stepping inside. It was almost four am and he was only just getting back after walking a very drunk Frank Iero home. Gerard himself was a little drunk, but not as much as his new angel friend. Even if he had fallen, angel was a very appropriate way to describe him.

He sighed softly, thinking about Frank, and almost sat on Mikey, who he had failed to notice was asleep on the sofa. Snickering quietly at himself, he repositioned and sat down beside him. Mikey huffed in his sleep, as if aware of his presence, and tilted his head a little, resting against Gerard's thigh.

Gee cooed softly, stroking his fingers through his little brother's hair gently. Mikey looked so peaceful in his sleep, face calm and stress free. It was nice.

Gerard slipped off his jacket, dumped it on the floor and settled down, exhaustion washing over him. He quickly fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

Gee awoke to the sound of Mikey pottering about in the kitchen, only to be woken further when a cup of coffee was placed on the table infront of him. He groaned softly, sitting up and taking his coffee, mumbling a thanks to Mikey. The younger sibling smiled softly and walked off upstairs, stopping halfway up.

"Hangover's are a bitch. Try to make it to you room at some point, preferably with a glass of water. Sleep it off," he said, before walking off.

The elder Way groaned, burying his face in the cushion. He stayed like that for almost five minutes until he remembered breathing was a thing. After lifting his face and wallowing in his headache for another half an hour, he dragged himself up off the sofa and stumbled to his room.

For the next few hours, Gerard alternated between sleeping and taking small sips from a glass of water Mikey had brought him, two hours after telling him to get one himself. Once his headache died down he got up, went to the bathroom, got dressed in something more casual than the clothes he wore to the club, and made his way downstairs, happy to find Mikey sprawled across the couch, thankfully not asleep this time. Gee needed to talk to him.

"Hey Mikes," he said, taking a seat beside him, suddenly feeling nervous for some stupid reason. Mikey made a small noise to let him know he'd been heard but didn't acknowledge him in any other way. "I...uh... Need to speak to you about something..." Gee had decided now would be a good time to tell his brother about the whole demon thing. Yeah. He hadn't told him yet. But after meeting Frank, he decided he should probably get round to telling him.

Whether because of what he'd said or his tone of voice, Mikey turned to face him, "what's up Gee?"

"Well...um..." He mumbled softly, "imademon."

"What'd you say?"

Here goes nothing.

"I'm a demon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that chapter was short, but that feels like a could place to end. 
> 
> I'll try to make the next one longer, don't worry.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated


	3. I'm In The Details With The Devil.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey asks a very important question.
> 
>  
> 
> Title taken from 'My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark' by Fall Out Boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's been floating around my head for ages now. I hope it comes out as good as I hoped it would

~Mikey~

The younger took a few moments to think over this new information. His brother was a demon. Wow. How was that even possible? His face remained impassive as he thought.

He'd never particularly believed in things like this but that would explain.... No. They were probably completely different. Not related in any way. Nope. Just a coincidence.

One question was bugging him though.

"If you're a demon or whatever, how come you're my brother?"

Gerard seemed hesitant to answer, but that spoke volumes to Mikey. He waited for the elder to answer, and when he finally did, he wasn't surprised.

"It's...complicated."

"So is the fact that you're a demon, but you still told me that." Mikey replied.

"I-I guess. Ok... Basically, when I- or, Gerard, was much younger, he was very ill, like, he almost died. Doctors couldn't cure it. No one knew what it was. Eventually, you're parents turned to the last thing they could think of. They summoned my mother."

"How'd they know to do that?"

"Our families have been helping each other for generations. Doing odd little bits for each other. Eventually it was agreed that my soul was to fuse with Gerard's to keep him alive. Of course, this all had to be agreed between the upper and the lower courts, since a demon can't just permanently possess a mortal without giving the mortal protective enchantment. And the upper court- what you'd know as Heaven- send a sort of... Guardian Angel to protect the family and those closest to the mortal incase the Demon tries anything or breaks any laws, it is the Angel's job to report it to the upper court, who contact the lower court to either withdraw the demon or send warnings."

Mikey nodded, "so... Are you actually my brother?"

"That's the more complicated bit. I am a demon, but this is your brother's body and mostly his thoughts. I'm just here to stop him from being dead."

 

Again, Mikey nodded. He thought for a moment before voicing his earlier thoughts. "I think I might have met the angel."

 

Gee looked mildly surprised by this, "really?"

 

"Yeah. I was attacked by this dog with mad red eyes and this guy just kinda appeared between be and it. Scared the dog away almost immediately. The man seeming to be kinda glowing I think? Kinda goldish." If he hadn't just found out Gee was a demon he would've carried on thinking the whole thing had been his imagination or some crazy ass dream.

 

"Wait... You got attacked and you didn't tell me?" Gerard sounded worried.

 

"I wasn't hurt. And I thought it was a dream or some shit. Dogs with red eyes and glowing men? Sounds crazy."

This caused the elder to laugh a little. "Yeah. I suppose it does. But the man wasn't glowing. That was his aura. All angels and demons have them. I've got one too."

 

Mikey squinted a little, "I-I think I can kinda see it?"

"Yeah, it'll get easier over time. What did this 'glowing man' look like?"

"He was tall... Looked quite strong? I dunno. I didn't see his face at all. But he had an awesome fro. And his...aura thingy was gold."

Gee nodded as his brother spoke, "yeah. That sounds like him. I met him once, just before I came here."

"Maybe I'll meet him again."

"As nice as that would be, I kinda hope not," Gee smiled a little, happy Mikey was taking everything so well.

A small laugh escaped the younger brother. "Yeah. I suppose you're right."


	4. Oh, baby, when they made me, they broke the mold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank takes Gee on a date to a coffee shop and it's just cute xx.
> 
>  
> 
> Title from Fall Out Boy's 'Coffee's For Closers'.

~Gerard~

 

The elder sibling earned himself a strange look from his brother after squealing at his phone. He didn't care though. Frank had texted him, this was cause for excitement. After a week of no messages he'd assumed Frank was a one time thing, but now Frank wanted to take him on a date. An actual real life domestic coffee shop date, to be precise. He squealed again, quieter this time, and flopped backwards, making Mikey roll his eyes at his brother, but smiling fondly anyway. 

 

"Good news then?" He asked.

 

"Frankie texted me! Asked me on a date. Like, to a coffee shop!" Gerard said quickly, practically bouncing with excitement.

 

Mikey smiled a little more, "That's great! But there's one problem..."

 

"What?" Gerard aske, suddenly worried.

 

"You're gonna have to go outside in the daylight for once!"

 

Gee promptly smothered him with a cushion.

 

* * *

 

 

No matter how many times Mikey assured him it was going to be ok, Gee was still terrified. He wore a plain black shirt that could probably do with washing, black jeans that had faded to grey and were covered in paint and a loose leather jacket. He always worried about what to wear. Correction: he always worried about everything. 

 

Mikey's voice broke his thoughts, along with a calming hand on his shoulder, "Relax Gee, you look great."

 

"Y'sure?" He asked, the only response he got was an eye roll from his brother.

 

"Yes, for the last time. You look great, just go, go." Mikey sounded a little fed up. 

 

Gerard nodded, walking out the door. Mikey sat on the sofa and counted to three before he heard the door open again. He had to forcibly remove his older brother from the house just to make him go on this damn date. That was information Frank probably didn't need to know.

 

* * *

 

 

The little coffee shop was nestled part way down a fairly wide side street, and Frank was just outside, smoking while he waited for Gerard. When the demon got there, Frank looked up and had to take a moment to adjust. It was strange how different this person was to the person he'd met in the club. He couldn't say he disliked it, because this version of Gerard was adorable, compared to the pure sin the other had been. Maybe it was the lack of alcohol. Who knows.

 

Frank smiled at Gerard as he approached, putting out his cigarette and opening the door for him, smirking a bit at the soft pink blush that rose on his cheeks. This was going to be fun. They bought their coffee and headed over to a table near the back. After a few minutes of small talk, Gerard was obviously beginning to get distracted by something. He kept stealing quick glances over Franks shoulder until eventually Frank reached over and took his hand, causing the other boy to let out a squeak of surprise before blushing.

 

"Dude, if you're bored, just tell me. We can go somewhere else or talk about something else."

 

"Sorry sorry," Gerard rushed out an apology, "I'm just a bit... Distracted."

 

Frank laughed, running his thumb over Gerard's knuckles before saying rather dramatically, "I'm not good enough for you? I should have known!" Causing Gee to giggle a little which, wow, OK, that was adorable.

 

"No Frankie, you're great!" He assured him, melting a little just from Frank holding his hand. "There's just stuff going on at home. Nothing bad," he added quickly, at the look of concern on Franks face, "it's just me and my brother, Mikey, are sorting some stuff out."

 

"We could have done this at a different time..."

 

"No, I needed to get out the house. Even if Mikey had to practically throw me out," he added, which may not have been the best thing to say as Frank's face fell.

 

"You... You didn't want to come?"

 

Gerard realised his mistake immediately, "no Frankie, of course I wanted to come. I was just really...really fucking nervous. I really like you."

 

"I really like you too," Frank smiled at him and Gee totally did not melt inside nope not at all.

 

"A-A lot."

 

"A lot."


	5. PSA

HEY SO I DON'T REALLY LIKE WHERE THIS IS GOING, SO I'M REWRITING IT. I WON'T START POSTING IT UNTIL I'VE FINISHED IT ALL, BUT IT WILL GET POSTED.  
IT'S GOING TO HAVE A LOT MORE ANGST, BUT ALSO A BETTER PLOTLINE SO YEAH.  
HOPE YOU GUYS DON'T MIND WAITING.  
THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT, ILY GUYS!!  
LEAVE A COMMENT IF YOU'VE GOT ANYTHING TO SAY, OR YOU CAN FIND ME ON TUMBLR @ not-just-dreamers, OR INSTAGRAM @ mastas.of.ravenkroft IF YOU WANNA TALK, ASK QUESTIONS ETC. ALSO IF YOU WANNA BOTHER ME ABOUT UPDATES.  
SO YEAH.  
I HOPE YOU GUYS DON'T MIND.  
-xox MJ


End file.
